


Hebros [Cover Art]

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for whoever ends up filling this fic prompt (hopefully someone will)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hebros [Cover Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> After close to ten years of marriage, including a kid and Finn converting, Finn and Rachel's marriage is over and Finn is moving on. He finds the gay Jewish dating site 'Hebros' and creates a profile, hoping to find someone new. 
> 
> At 35, Puck never has settled down. No one's ever held his attention for too long, but he's always willing to keep trying. The new site 'Hebros' sounds like something right up his alley. 
> 
> Neither of them realizes that the other is on the site, until they get paired as a good match. Happy Pinn ending, please!

 

[Chrome browser window. Blue background with white text. Large logo header says "Hebros". Left-hand column has sign-up fields. Right-hand column has text reading "The World's Most Popular Gay Jewish Dating Site!"]


End file.
